<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>20150506[Kili/FIli][吸血鬼AU][吸血鬼Kili/猎人Fili] by Jellyfish_Lucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300822">20150506[Kili/FIli][吸血鬼AU][吸血鬼Kili/猎人Fili]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Lucky/pseuds/Jellyfish_Lucky'>Jellyfish_Lucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Lucky/pseuds/Jellyfish_Lucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>脑洞来源于 @kili小山羊 </p><p> @Min's 说好的爱我！说好的一章！我肝了两章出来！！！！！</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kili/Fili</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>脑洞来源于 @kili小山羊 </p><p> @Min's 说好的爱我！说好的一章！我肝了两章出来！！！！！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他永远不会相信短暂的出行夺去了弟弟的生命。即使年长些的猎人们带回了多数遇难者的遗体，他始终坚持Kili仍然活着。族长们不允许他参与复仇，唯一的继承人被严密保护监控着；直到四天后的夜里，他潜出城去。 </p><p>冬天的路湿滑难行，为了不被发现，他甚至没有一匹马，仅一把银质长刀护身。步行至较远的村镇乘马千万传述的遇难点便用了他五天，每次听见林中响起的马蹄声，Fili都错觉自己会被族人捉回去。不行，我不能倒在这里，连夜奔波疲惫不堪的猎人想，我还没找到Kili，没什么能让我返回。</p><p>然而被血浸满的土地上依然没有弟弟的踪迹。血水中的亮光射进他的眼睛，Fili捡起那个饱经磨损的小玩意儿，放在胸口握紧。</p><p>那是他打造的银质发扣。心里一个声音告诉他：你的弟弟还活着。</p><p>但他又能前往哪里？虽说兄弟间偶有心灵感应，这次的希望太过渺茫，Fili只能碰着运气朝中土中心的方向驶去。在噩耗传来前几天，他与Kili间的连系就突然淡薄许多，即使闭上眼用力感受也很难捉到些许的蛛丝马迹。他依稀记得Kili在密林有一位秘密的血族好友，便赌了运气朝密林方向前行。</p><p>风大的惊人。年轻的猎人逆风而行，仔细地辨认着空气中的气味。密林深处有着纯血统的血族王国，外围瘴气环绕，怪物恒生。他记得Tauriel，Kili的秘密朋友，沐浴在星光中的西尔凡血族，她的画像是弟弟宝藏中的一部分。西尔凡血族在医疗上颇有造诣，说不定Kili早被密林之女所救。Fili要做的就是潜入密林王国，在上千吸血鬼中找到Tauriel，问问她是否救过Kili。</p><p>浅淡的血味掺进了风里，FIli使劲闻了闻，毅然向血方向奔去：密林的吸血鬼并不外出觅食，外围的血腥代表有人遭到了不测。</p><p>他只是想到如果那是他弟弟。</p><p>披着黑斗篷的青年抱着一具旅人的尸体，对FIli的到来毫无反应。青年埋在旅人颈上，随着他的动作，大滴大滴的血珠滴落在雪地里。尸体并不是Kili，猎人松了口气，悄悄拔出长刀，做好攻击的姿态。仿佛感觉到危险，吸血鬼不情愿地将目光上扬，恍若烧红的玻璃珠一样的眼睛一格一格向上移动，对上了Fili的眼睛。</p><p>“Kili？”</p><p>他的弟弟从倒霉人身上抬起头，注视着他的方向，眼中却没有他的影子。Kee习惯性上挑的嘴角下搭着，嘴唇的纹路中都浸满了鲜血的颜色。他的小弟弟张开嘴，露出了獠牙：</p><p>“哥哥。”</p><p>刀尖垂向雪地，Fili浑然不觉自己放松了警惕。震惊虏获了年轻猎人的心脏，冬日的寒冷蔓延在血管中，结冰，冻得他齿间咯吱作响；那倒霉人身上的致命伤仿佛开在他的胸口，而新生吸血鬼的獠牙深入心室跳动的肌肉，穿透瓣膜，引流出涓涓的血液。他改用单手拿刀，拖曳着刀尖向弟弟踱去，随着他的脚步Kili往后退步。“你想要什么，Fili？”</p><p>新生吸血鬼毫无感情地声音刺痛了Fili的神经。上帝啊，那是他的弟弟，他原本活泼的、无忧无虑的弟弟，他捧在心头的宝石；现在Kili脸色苍白，眼珠红得像火烧月，笑起来尖尖的小虎牙被獠牙代替，齿缝见透着血，看着Fili更像是在看一盘菜——对他来说，共度人生的兄长和牲栏的家畜并无区别。</p><p>FIli简直不知道要高兴还是难过，也分不清Kili是活着还是死了。他唯一能做的，就是丢下长刀，对弟弟张开双臂：“跟我回家吧，Kili.”</p><p>一秒之内，Kili拒绝了他。</p><p>“我们能找到方法！治好你，让你变回来，无论怎样，跟我回去吧。妈妈很想你。”</p><p>“妈妈”让Kili动摇了。他思考了两秒，依然拒绝了FIli。“我不会离开Tauriel的。”接下来，无论Fili再说什么，他都无动于衷。</p><p>Fili几乎绝望了。“那我就跟着你，你走到哪我就跟到哪里。”他重新捡起刀，归入刀鞘，向Kili走去。“无论到哪。”</p><p>明显的，Kili被他弄烦了，吸血鬼转身就走，Fili立刻大踏步跟上。“我会打晕你，把你扔在树林里，你会冻死在夜间。”Kili突然回头，FIli差点撞上他的后背，“你不会这么做的。而且我穿的很厚，一晚上冻不死我。”</p><p>看起来Kili更想当场给他放血。“只要你不跟我回去，我是不会离开的。”猎人再次重申；吸血鬼忍无可忍地抬起了手。</p><p> </p><p>“希望今天是阴天，这样我们就能出去给他那些柴火。”这是FIli听到的第一句话。</p><p>没有人回答，她又接着说了下去，“你出手太重了，我看得到他后颈上的淤血。”</p><p>Kili生硬地说：“他跟着我。”</p><p>“他是你哥哥。对他好一点，他是为了找你才跑了这么远的路，这可是冬天。”</p><p>年轻的猎人试着掀了掀眼皮，映入视野的是粗矿的木质屋顶，和暖橙色的头发。Tauriel.</p><p>他坐起来，脖子后面疼得厉害，皮肤下的血管一跳一跳地分散着他的注意力。Kili坐在墙角的椅子上，面无表情；Tauriel转向他，面带愧色：“我很抱歉。让我解释一切。”</p><p>好的，终于有人给个说法了。他强忍着不适听她叙述：Kili受到了Bolg的伏击，狼人用刀刃刺穿了青年的胸膛，发现Kili爽约的Tauriel赶到事发地点，抢下濒死的好友。为了保住Kili的性命，Tauriel转化了他，因此遭到了密林王国的流放——国王不能容忍一个猎人血统的新生儿。她们辗转到了这里，用50个银币买下了这间小屋，夜间出行觅食，白日躲避在房间里。</p><p>“我很抱歉，Fili，我没有别的办法了。”女孩儿的眼中流淌着真诚的歉意，“转化影响了他，他变得，不太像他了。我没有办法。但在本质上，他还是Kili.”</p><p>他当然知道那还是Kili，没被直接扔在雪地里就证明了这一点。</p><p>“我会呆到他同意为止。”无视弟弟的敌意，Fili第三次重申自己的立场：“我不会离开他的。”</p><p>西尔凡的吸血鬼笑了出来。“你当然不会，我知道的。”Kili发出了暴躁的抗议。太阳没有出现。</p><p>“Kili给你带了鹿腿。我去森林里拣点木料，我们还没用过壁炉呢。”女孩麻利地起身，打开大门，扑进房间的风雪让人类打了个冷颤。“好好相处。”</p><p>现在房间里只有他们两个了。弟弟走到床边，居高临下看着他：“既然要留下，就要遵守我们的规则。”新生吸血鬼板着脸，双手抱在胸前。</p><p>“第一，不许出去。第二，不许抱怨。第三，不许死在这里。”他用一只手捏着Fili的下巴，强迫哥哥与他对视，“听见了吗？”</p><p>猎人肚子里的叫声回答了他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一切都按部就班地进行了下去。白天Tauriel和Kili休息，夜间觅食；Fili夜间使用床铺，白天享用吸血鬼带回的食物。</p><p>他用更多的时间烤火和凝视Kili的睡脸。</p><p>尽管小镇大多阴天，天晴的时候，Kili会在窗边的阴影中憧憬缝隙中的阳光，略显稚嫩的脸上满满都是渴望。每当这时候，Fili的心总会抽痛起来。窗外的阳光无时无刻不提醒着他一个事实：Kili只有20岁，而且永远停在了这个年纪。</p><p>他只能尽力补偿自己的弟弟，却不清楚自己能够做些什么。Kili的睡颜跟以前毫无差别，放松而恬静，让Fili有种处于梦境的错觉，不过床另一边的Tauriel往往撕裂了他的幻想。</p><p>他们只有一张床，三个人轮流使用，谁都没有提出新床的想法。炉火在夜晚为Fili点燃，Taureil还弄来了厚厚的被子，他再也不会在夜间冻醒。</p><p>然而噩梦并不让他安眠。</p><p>倒在血泊中的弟弟，袭击旅客的弟弟，丧失人性的弟弟。他的梦围绕着Kili。</p><p>两周后，Kili发现了这个事实。吸血鬼选择了一样的方法——盯着Fili的入睡。</p><p>他盯得太入迷了，目光舔舐着兄长的每一寸皮肤，观察着血管中流淌的血液。他是新生儿，对血总有说不尽的渴望。Fili的血是什么味道的呢？血族凝视着Fili的反射着火光的金发，也许是阳光的味道，温暖，新鲜，流淌着全新的生命。</p><p>这是他的哥哥。他记得童年的一切，成为血族后记忆力好的甚至足够他想起婴儿时期的回忆。占据最多片段的是Fili，他金发的兄长，从孩童时就抱着他或牵着他的手，陪他走过一年又一年。他还记得最后人类时期的伤痛，刀刃上的冷霜被热血融化，贯穿胸膛的伤口，旋转的天空和遥远的走马灯。他在想Tauriel会抱着他的尸体恸哭，妈妈会晕倒在他的葬礼上，金发青年会手持利刃为他复仇，成功或被杀，想到这里他居然会觉得胸口更加疼痛。</p><p>可他现在感受不到那一切。一丁点儿也没有。对于Tauriel他有种血缘上的亲近，她就像是另一个母亲；他回想自己的回忆，更像在看别人的故事；Fili的出现不断提醒着他这点。</p><p>有什么不对，Kili明白自己出了些差错，物理上他已经死了，情感上他也不算活着。</p><p>唯一的渴望和乐趣变成了血。吸血鬼对生物的死伤无动于衷，它们的血却能引起他的兴趣，让他觉得愉快。光是味道就能让他全身颤抖。一个月内，他已经杀了11个，全是Taurie处理的尸体。无论创造者如何教他，Kili总是学不会节制和控制。他应该释放些毒素，迷惑他们，摄取必量的血就放那些人走。女孩说这会让他们惹上麻烦。Kili知道的，当他们闹出太大的动静，就会有猎人尾随而来，用木桩，银剑和圣水杀死他们，在阳光下暴晒他们的尸体。</p><p>他就是要不够。</p><p>他试过Tauriel的血液，那让他感觉温暖而安定，能让他冷静下来，饱上很久；他自己的血尝起来一般，冷冰冰的，没什么吸引力。他还没试过FIli的血。每天看着那些红细胞在皮肤下的青色血管里跳跃是真正的折磨，Fili闻起来好极了，他凑近的时候，坐在Kili床边的时候，新生儿都在想他生理上的兄长是不是尝起来也那么好，那么……让他觉得活着。</p><p>在他天马行空做着些毫无思绪的想法时，金发的青年缓缓睁开了双眼。Fili感觉到温暖，他太困了，根本不知道Kili在他身边坐了多久，但他看得出来弟弟目光中的渴望。像儿时那样，他用一只手臂搂上弟弟的肩膀，将专心用目光审查他的青年拉到自己颈边：</p><p>“做你想做的。”</p><p>人的气息让Kili激动了起来，仿佛解开了最后一道枷锁，新生儿爬上床，骑在他的胯部，两只冷冰冰的手伸进领口触摸他的皮肤。是他的错觉吗？迷迷糊糊中猎人想，Kee轻了太多。吸血鬼用手指缓缓摸索着他的动脉，Fili懒洋洋地捉起那些手指换了个地方，“静脉，弟弟。你不会想看到第三个血族出现在这个房间里的。”</p><p>难得的，Kili对他的冷笑话咧了咧嘴。下一秒，黑发朝他压来，凉凉的鼻尖蹭到他的脸侧。没什么能阻止他把手指插进Kili的长发，梳理着它们，青年的鼻腔发出安慰地哼声，另一只手顺着弟弟的后背。</p><p>“我在这儿呢，Kee，我在这儿呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉当时我不在那里。”</p><p> </p><p>对于他保护性的示好，Kili表达了极大的满意，吸血鬼甚至舔了舔那一小块皮肤，满足于Fili身上传来的震动。獠牙缓慢而坚定地刺了进去。</p><p>让两根长钉扎进你的脖子无论如何都不是什么好选择。感受着它们慢慢刺穿细胞，开拓你的血管就让金发的年长者起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，明明炉火就在身边，Fili却出了一身冷汗。他控制不了自己的颤抖，连他自己都不知道自己在害怕什么。他几乎要开始挣扎了。</p><p>吸血鬼怎么会让他逃走。Kili的力气出奇的大，他骑在FIli身上，狠狠按住兄长的四肢，同时獠牙毫不留情地深入进去。他尝到血了，香甜，醇美，是他尝过味道最好的一个。顺着血液的流淌，他能感受到来自Fili身上源源不断的活力进入自己的胃袋，温暖的，流向四肢百骸。他竟然感觉得到温暖了，不由得将獠牙刺得更深一些，完全没察觉到身下人胸腔的剧烈起伏，还有喉咙中的呜咽。</p><p>FIli在挣扎，嘴里喃喃地说着“够了，停下”，可压在他身上的人只是专心地索取，将他按得更紧。液体争先恐后涌出眼眶，打湿了年长者的脸颊和年轻吸血鬼的鬓发。他渐渐发不出声了，嘴唇的颤抖也变得缓慢，失去力气的肢体软绵绵倒在床上。弟弟还没停下。</p><p>Kee终于放开了他。吸血鬼心满意足地咂咂嘴，直起身用手按住哥哥脖子上的伤口，这才端详起FIli的脸。金发猎人的眼睛有点失神，嘴唇微微张开着，泪水弄得他的脸侧湿漉漉的。颈侧的伤口还渗着血，但已经开始减缓，Kili用右手捏住兄长的下颌，稍微担心自己也许把人弄死在了家里。</p><p>“喂。”猎人的脸被来回摆弄着，“还活着吗？”血族撕了被单的一角，缠在青年的颈侧，小心力道生怕错手将人勒毙。“Fili？”</p><p>金发的人动了动。嘴里干得要命，Kili不得不凑到他脸边才听得清Fili说了什么。“味道如何？”Fili问。</p><p>这是Kili成为吸血鬼来第一个笑容。他凑得近了些，用沾满鲜血的嘴唇触碰兄长干燥的唇瓣。血腥味渗入了猎人的嘴里。</p><p>“尝尝你自己，你好极了。”弟弟仍然不愿从他身上下来，保持着骑乘的姿势压住猎人，抚摸他的脖颈和脸颊。</p><p>最终，Kili亲了亲他的额头。“你是我的了。”一切都按部就班地进行了下去。白天Tauriel和Kili休息，夜间觅食；Fili夜间使用床铺，白天享用吸血鬼带回的食物。</p><p>他用更多的时间烤火和凝视Kili的睡脸。</p><p>尽管小镇大多阴天，天晴的时候，Kili会在窗边的阴影中憧憬缝隙中的阳光，略显稚嫩的脸上满满都是渴望。每当这时候，Fili的心总会抽痛起来。窗外的阳光无时无刻不提醒着他一个事实：Kili只有20岁，而且永远停在了这个年纪。</p><p>他只能尽力补偿自己的弟弟，却不清楚自己能够做些什么。Kili的睡颜跟以前毫无差别，放松而恬静，让Fili有种处于梦境的错觉，不过床另一边的Tauriel往往撕裂了他的幻想。</p><p>他们只有一张床，三个人轮流使用，谁都没有提出新床的想法。炉火在夜晚为Fili点燃，Taureil还弄来了厚厚的被子，他再也不会在夜间冻醒。</p><p>然而噩梦并不让他安眠。</p><p>倒在血泊中的弟弟，袭击旅客的弟弟，丧失人性的弟弟。他的梦围绕着Kili。</p><p>两周后，Kili发现了这个事实。吸血鬼选择了一样的方法——盯着Fili的入睡。</p><p>他盯得太入迷了，目光舔舐着兄长的每一寸皮肤，观察着血管中流淌的血液。他是新生儿，对血总有说不尽的渴望。Fili的血是什么味道的呢？血族凝视着Fili的反射着火光的金发，也许是阳光的味道，温暖，新鲜，流淌着全新的生命。</p><p>这是他的哥哥。他记得童年的一切，成为血族后记忆力好的甚至足够他想起婴儿时期的回忆。占据最多片段的是Fili，他金发的兄长，从孩童时就抱着他或牵着他的手，陪他走过一年又一年。他还记得最后人类时期的伤痛，刀刃上的冷霜被热血融化，贯穿胸膛的伤口，旋转的天空和遥远的走马灯。他在想Tauriel会抱着他的尸体恸哭，妈妈会晕倒在他的葬礼上，金发青年会手持利刃为他复仇，成功或被杀，想到这里他居然会觉得胸口更加疼痛。</p><p>可他现在感受不到那一切。一丁点儿也没有。对于Tauriel他有种血缘上的亲近，她就像是另一个母亲；他回想自己的回忆，更像在看别人的故事；Fili的出现不断提醒着他这点。</p><p>有什么不对，Kili明白自己出了些差错，物理上他已经死了，情感上他也不算活着。</p><p>唯一的渴望和乐趣变成了血。吸血鬼对生物的死伤无动于衷，它们的血却能引起他的兴趣，让他觉得愉快。光是味道就能让他全身颤抖。一个月内，他已经杀了11个，全是Taurie处理的尸体。无论创造者如何教他，Kili总是学不会节制和控制。他应该释放些毒素，迷惑他们，摄取必量的血就放那些人走。女孩说这会让他们惹上麻烦。Kili知道的，当他们闹出太大的动静，就会有猎人尾随而来，用木桩，银剑和圣水杀死他们，在阳光下暴晒他们的尸体。</p><p>他就是要不够。</p><p>他试过Tauriel的血液，那让他感觉温暖而安定，能让他冷静下来，饱上很久；他自己的血尝起来一般，冷冰冰的，没什么吸引力。他还没试过FIli的血。每天看着那些红细胞在皮肤下的青色血管里跳跃是真正的折磨，Fili闻起来好极了，他凑近的时候，坐在Kili床边的时候，新生儿都在想他生理上的兄长是不是尝起来也那么好，那么……让他觉得活着。</p><p>在他天马行空做着些毫无思绪的想法时，金发的青年缓缓睁开了双眼。Fili感觉到温暖，他太困了，根本不知道Kili在他身边坐了多久，但他看得出来弟弟目光中的渴望。像儿时那样，他用一只手臂搂上弟弟的肩膀，将专心用目光审查他的青年拉到自己颈边：</p><p>“做你想做的。”</p><p>人的气息让Kili激动了起来，仿佛解开了最后一道枷锁，新生儿爬上床，骑在他的胯部，两只冷冰冰的手伸进领口触摸他的皮肤。是他的错觉吗？迷迷糊糊中猎人想，Kee轻了太多。吸血鬼用手指缓缓摸索着他的动脉，Fili懒洋洋地捉起那些手指换了个地方，“静脉，弟弟。你不会想看到第三个血族出现在这个房间里的。”</p><p>难得的，Kili对他的冷笑话咧了咧嘴。下一秒，黑发朝他压来，凉凉的鼻尖蹭到他的脸侧。没什么能阻止他把手指插进Kili的长发，梳理着它们，青年的鼻腔发出安慰地哼声，另一只手顺着弟弟的后背。</p><p>“我在这儿呢，Kee，我在这儿呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉当时我不在那里。”</p><p> </p><p>对于他保护性的示好，Kili表达了极大的满意，吸血鬼甚至舔了舔那一小块皮肤，满足于Fili身上传来的震动。獠牙缓慢而坚定地刺了进去。</p><p>让两根长钉扎进你的脖子无论如何都不是什么好选择。感受着它们慢慢刺穿细胞，开拓你的血管就让金发的年长者起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，明明炉火就在身边，Fili却出了一身冷汗。他控制不了自己的颤抖，连他自己都不知道自己在害怕什么。他几乎要开始挣扎了。</p><p>吸血鬼怎么会让他逃走。Kili的力气出奇的大，他骑在FIli身上，狠狠按住兄长的四肢，同时獠牙毫不留情地深入进去。他尝到血了，香甜，醇美，是他尝过味道最好的一个。顺着血液的流淌，他能感受到来自Fili身上源源不断的活力进入自己的胃袋，温暖的，流向四肢百骸。他竟然感觉得到温暖了，不由得将獠牙刺得更深一些，完全没察觉到身下人胸腔的剧烈起伏，还有喉咙中的呜咽。</p><p>FIli在挣扎，嘴里喃喃地说着“够了，停下”，可压在他身上的人只是专心地索取，将他按得更紧。液体争先恐后涌出眼眶，打湿了年长者的脸颊和年轻吸血鬼的鬓发。他渐渐发不出声了，嘴唇的颤抖也变得缓慢，失去力气的肢体软绵绵倒在床上。弟弟还没停下。</p><p>Kee终于放开了他。吸血鬼心满意足地咂咂嘴，直起身用手按住哥哥脖子上的伤口，这才端详起FIli的脸。金发猎人的眼睛有点失神，嘴唇微微张开着，泪水弄得他的脸侧湿漉漉的。颈侧的伤口还渗着血，但已经开始减缓，Kili用右手捏住兄长的下颌，稍微担心自己也许把人弄死在了家里。</p><p>“喂。”猎人的脸被来回摆弄着，“还活着吗？”血族撕了被单的一角，缠在青年的颈侧，小心力道生怕错手将人勒毙。“Fili？”</p><p>金发的人动了动。嘴里干得要命，Kili不得不凑到他脸边才听得清Fili说了什么。“味道如何？”Fili问。</p><p>这是Kili成为吸血鬼来第一个笑容。他凑得近了些，用沾满鲜血的嘴唇触碰兄长干燥的唇瓣。血腥味渗入了猎人的嘴里。</p><p>“尝尝你自己，你好极了。”弟弟仍然不愿从他身上下来，保持着骑乘的姿势压住猎人，抚摸他的脖颈和脸颊。</p><p>最终，Kili亲了亲他的额头。“你是我的了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>